


Duty

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was torn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

Arthur was torn. He’d known intellectually that his life was not his own, that he would have to make sacrifices for the good of the kingdom.

But emotionally…

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He would have to marry, and marry someone he didn’t love.

It wouldn’t be so bad if there was no one he did love.

But there was Merlin, stupid, clumsy, _loyal_ Merlin, who would lay down his life for him in a heartbeat, and who was eminently unsuitable for marriage.

Then there was Gwen, who he’d only recently got to know. Quiet, dutiful, subservient, so sweet-natured that everyone who knew her liked her, but also willing to stand up for her beliefs (and he’d been rather shocked when she told him what she actually thought of him). But she was common-born, and thus just as unsuitable a prospect as Merlin.

Arthur was torn. He was in love with two people, and he couldn’t marry either of them.


End file.
